betrayal_abcfandomcom-20200215-history
If You Want the Fruit...
| season = 1 | number = 3 | image = If_You_Want_the_Fruit_-_Portal_-_1x03.jpeg|250px | airdate = October 13, 2013 | writer = David Zabel & Lisa Zwerling | director = Constantine Makris | previous = "...Except When the Bear is Chasing You" | next = "...That is Not What Ships Are Built For" }} is the third episode of Betrayal. Synopsis SARA AND JACK FIGHT THEIR FEELINGS FOR ONE ANOTHER, AND DREW IS CONSUMED BY THE MURDER CASE, ON ABC'S"BETRAYAL" Hot, heart-racing fantasies throw Sara off balance as she attempts to resist the powerful pull of her affair with Jack. As Drew tries to get to the bottom of Lou's murder, he has a heated face off against Jack in court for T.J.'s bail hearing. Reeling from her husband's death, Connie fears for her own life, and with good reason. Meanwhile, Thatcher tangles with Jack about past recriminations and guilt surrounding T.J.'s car accident years ago. Recap The Karsten family is disappointed when Jack is unable to get T.J. released from jail at his bail hearing, but Jack is more determined than ever to prove that T.J. is innocent. He sets his sights on Frank Perkins, Lou’s business partner, who is back in town. He enlists the help of an IT hacker, Jules, to investigate Perkins. Meanwhile, Val meets Jules while visiting her dad’s office -- and sparks fly. Connie informs Elaine that Thatcher found out Lou was going to talk to the feds and threatened Lou the night he was killed. She also tells her niece that she’s getting tired of being watched constantly, since a protection detail was assigned to sit outside of her home. “I feel like a bird in a cage,” she sighs. “Lainy, I want to go. Just go. Escape. See the world. I can’t spend my life afraid.” Elaine assures her that no one is trying to hurt her, but Connie isn’t so sure. She explains that Thatcher had threatened her too. Elaine confronts her father about this, but Thatcher is adamant that he never threatened Connie. After Connie’s car blows up in front of her and Elaine, Jack also confronts Thatcher. They discuss Elaine, Connie and Perkins. Plus, in the midst of this heated conversation, they have an exchange about the past. Later, Jack discovers that Frank Perkins is a fake – a person completely made up by Connie. Turns out, Connie was stealing the money all along! When Jack calls her, she confesses to everything, including being behind the earlier car explosion. “I didn’t want it to be like this,” she says. Unfortunately, Jack can’t do anything now as Connie has left town completely… with the help of his wife. Elsewhere, Drew becomes obsessed with the Karsten case. Thatcher helps out his grandson Vic after he gets into a fight at school. And Sara can’t stop fantasizing about Jack -- until an interesting photography assignment makes her really think about things. At the end of the episode, she meets up with Jack! Cast *Hannah Ware -as- Sara Hadley *Stuart Townsend -as- Jack McAllister *James Cromwell -as- Thacher Karsten *Henry Thomas -as- T.J. Karsten *Chris Johnson -as- Drew Hadley *Wendy Moniz -as- Elaine McAllister *Elizabeth McLaughlin -as- Valerie McAllister *Braeden Lemasters -as- Victor McAllister Video